video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Cat - Volume 2
|re-release date = |catalogue number = VC1051 |rating = |running time = 50 minutes}} Top Cat - Volume 2 is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 19th May 1986, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection on 4th September 1989. It features two episodes from the Top Cat ''cartoon show in 1961. Description Top Cat and his kooky gang of streetwise alley cats are at it again in these hilarious back street adventures. Follow T. C., Benny, Fancy, Choo and Brain as they scrape out a living while managing to drive Officer Dibble crazy. This cassette contains two great episodes. Episodes # In "'All That Jazz," Top Cat matches wits with a new rival, Jazz, who's trying a cut in on T.C.'s action. But a playing a series of tricks on one another, they pass up the chance to become Hollywood movie stars - a fate than falls, ironically, to Benny! # Then T.C. enters "'''The $1,000,000 Derby" with a horse that Benny is using to photograph children on. T.C. discovers that the horse goes wild whenever it hears whistles of bells, so he drives a screaming ambulance alongside the track during the big race. Whether T.C. is ringing in victory or heading back to the alley it's sure to be full of fun. Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Top Cat intro * Start of All That Jazz (1961) Closing (Original 1986 release) (with no trailer) * End of The $1,000,000 Derby (1961) * Top Cat closing credits Opening (Rare 1986 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Top Cat intro * Start of All That Jazz (1961) Closing (Rare 1986 release) * End of The $1,000,000 Derby (1961) * Top Cat closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Top Cat intro * Start of All That Jazz (1961) Closing (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of The $1,000,000 Derby (1961) * Top Cat closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 second release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Topcat-Volume-2-Hanna-Barbera-_57 (5).jpg|Spine Topcat-Volume-2-Hanna-Barbera-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover Topcat-Volume-2-Hanna-Barbera-_57 (2).jpg|Cassette RARE-TOPCAT-Video-Volume-2-All-that.jpg|1989 Re-release RARE-TOPCAT-Video-Volume-2-All-that-_57.jpg RARE-TOPCAT-Video-Volume-2-All-that-_57 (1).jpg Topcat-Volume-2-Hanna-Barbera.jpg A8f01b90-1e1e-012d-bbae-0050569428b1.jpg Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Top Cat Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert from 1986 Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions